la sombra y la luz
by tigre de plata
Summary: sucesos mas extraños de lo normal estan empezando a suceder en amity park y una extraña sombra busca la ayuda de un mitad fantasma, ¿podra danny ayudar a la sombra y detener los extraños sucesos en amity park antes de que sea demaciado tarde? (accion, misterio y romance yaoi) (advertencia podria aver escenas lemon mas adelante)
1. la sombra

era otro sábado cualquiera en amity park en el cual el fantasma de las cajas estaba "atacando" en una juguetería con cajas de juguetes – ¡corran!, ¡corran de terror por el fantasma de las cajas!- dijo este para si mismo mientras veía a todos los clientes de la juguetería salir corriendo - ¿estas bromeando? ¿cajas de juguetes? Jajaj esto es mas patético que cuando atacaste con cajas de almuerzos- dijo Danny phantom desde atrás con los brazos cruzados y con Sam y Tucker a atrás de el con armas láser y con un termo fentom, el fantasma de las cajas levanto los brazos haciendo que las cajas se elevaran y formaran una especie de armadura sobre el – no me derrotaras tan fácil chico fantasma- dijo este mientras volaba para intentar golpear al mitad fantasma. Danny sin mucho esfuerzo disparo un laser a un avión de juguete gigante que colgaba del techo haciendo que callera sobre el patético fantasma y Sam abrió el termo fentom atrapando al fantasma de las cajas – no entiendo como es que siempre escapa de la zona fantasma siendo tan torpe- dijo la chica gótica guardando las armas y el termo en un bolso –viejo, ya se va a estrenar la película la sombra maldita en 3D, si corremos podremos comprar las entradas- dijo Tucker mirando su PDA – genial tuck ¿vienes sam?- pregunto el mitad fantasma volviendo a su forma normal – no puedo, mis padres quieren que los acompañe a compara un regalo para mi prima- dijo esta con un suspiro.

Ya en el cine, danny y Tucker estaban sentados con las gafas 3D, en la película se veía a una chica rubia corriendo mientras detrás de ella una sombra se deslizaba por el suelo y las paredes, la chica tropezó, la sombra la rodeo hasta que –AAA!- grito toque cubriéndose los ojos del miedo mientras Danny miraba de lo mas tranquilo comiendo palomitas de maíz – por favor Tucker, luchamos contra fantasmas a diario y te da miedo esta película – dijo el peli-negro, el moreno solo asintió mientras abría los ojos con miedo. cuando termino la película ambos jóvenes salieron ya estaba oscureciendo –viejo esa película si que fue aterradora, no entiendo como es que tu no te asustaste- comento Tucker – no fue para tanto es mas si…- empezó a decir danny pero no pudo terminar ya que su aliento fantasmal (N/A:haci le llamo yo a su sentido fantasmal)mostraba la presencia de un fantasma, el peli-negro corrió a un callejón en donde se transformo en danny phantom mientras el moreno sacaba de su mochila un termo fentom, danny empezó a volar por encima de los edificios pero no veía nada – que extraño no hay nada- dijo el peli-blanco bajando hasta quedar al lado de tucker – ¿pudiste ver algo? – pregunto el moreno.

En ese momento vieron una sombra sin cuerpo que se movía muy rápido por el suelo – por hay- dijo danny señalando por donde se fue la sombra, ambos empezaron a perseguir la sombra hasta que esta quedo acorralada en un callejón, tucker estaba apunto de abrir el termo pero la sombra misteriosa se coloco sobre la suya y se transformo en un tucker piel un poco mas oscura y con ojos color ámbar, el moreno oji-ámbar dio un gran salto por encima del mitad fantasma y el moreno antes de escapar. Danny lo intento derribar con un rayo congelante pero el tucker falso lo esquivo y vio una paloma parada cerca así que corrió asía ella, danny lanzo una esfera de energía derribando al oji-ámbar, el peli-blanco ya estaba apunto de abrir el termo fentom cuando el tucker falso coloco una de sus manos la sombra de la paloma y transformándose en una paloma de ojos ámbar antes de escapar volando -¿Qué rayos fue eso?- se pregunto mientras veía a la paloma desaparecer entre los edificios.

Mas tarde ese día, danny se encontraba en su habitación en un video chat con tucker y sam -¿no los ataco ni nada?- pregunto sam después de escuchar lo sucedido – no, ni siquiera intento pelear, lo único que hiso fue huir de nosotros y lo mas extraño no uso poderes normales de los fantasmas: no intento atravesar los muros, ni volar, tampoco usar un rayo de energía, solo toco la sombra de tucker y se transformo en el igual que con la paloma- explico el peli-negro - ¿crees que se trate de amorfo o de Johnny 13?- pregunto el moreno – no lo creo tucker, amorfo solo necesita ver para transformarse y el no se convierte en una sombra y la sombra de Johnny no se puede transformar- dijo sam algo pensativa.– mañana iremos a la zona fantasma a buscar a amorfo a ver si el sabe quien sea esa cosa- dijo danny con un bostezo – mejor duermes un poco danny, te veo muy cansado- dijo la chica gótica – si, después de que vimos esa sombra la estuvo buscando por media hora mejor descansas un poco viejo- dijo tucker – esta bien, mañana por la tarde vengan a mi casa ya que mis padres saldrán unas horas para ir a la casa de unos viejos amigos de su adolescencia- dijo el peli-negro -ok, nos vemos- dijeron sus amigos antes de que danny apagara la computadora y se recostara en su cama quedando dormido casi al instante.

Mientras danny dormía la sombra que había visto antes entro por debajo de su puerta y se transformo en una silueta sin rostro, la sombra observo al peli-negro por unos segundos hasta que miro a un lado de la cama en donde se encontraba una fotografía enmarcada en la cual aparecían danny, tucker y sam aparentemente en una fiesta, la sombra se sentó en una silla que estaba junto a la mesita de noche y tomo la fotografía. En ese momento el aliento fantasmal de danny apareció haciendo que este abriera un poco los ojos, la sombra al ver esto volvió a ser una sombra normal y salió de la habitación lo mas rápido posible haciendo que la fotografía cayera al suelo despertando al peli-negro de un susto -¿Qué fue eso?- se pregunto al ver la fotografía en el suelo.


	2. ayuda

A la mañana siguiente danny se encontraba en la cocina almorzando junto con jazz mientras sus padres estaban en el laboratorio, en la cocina había mucho silencio, sin ningún comentario, ni una broma ni nada, eso a la peli-naranja le daba mala espina -¿sucede algo danny? Estas muy callado hoy- pregunto esta –si pero te lo digo después para que mama y papa no nos escuchen- dijo el peli-negro levantándose de la mesa antes de subir a su habitación. Después de unos minutos jazz entro a la habitación de su hermano menor el cual estaba viendo la televisión – bueno danny, dime que es lo que sucede- dijo la mayor, el peli-negro apago la televisión y se sentó –lo que sucede es que hay una sombra fantasma que cambia de forma con solo tocar las sombras y que me confunde ya que no esta atacando a nadie, ni parece que quisiera que lo vean- dijo este, - a ver explícate mejor, cuéntame lo que sucedió- dijo la peli-naranja sentándose en una silla. Después de escuchar todo lo sucedido jazz estaba tan confundida como danny – oye danny no crees que esa sombra no esta buscando ni atacando?- pregunto la peli-naranja - ¿de que hablas?- pregunto el mitad fantasma –pues solo piénsalo bien: esa sombra solo se transformo cuando tu la intentabas atrapar, tal vez solo este escapando de algo – explico la mayor.

-Tal vez tengas razón pero igual iré con sam y tucker a la zona fantasma a buscar respuestas- dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa, en ese momento sonó el timbre, danny bajo y abrió la puerta viendo que no había nadie así que cerro la puerta, pero el timbre volvió a sonar, abrió la puerta otra vez pero igual que antes no había nadie – que extraño- dijo para si mismo cerrando la puerta pero esta vez se volvió intangible y saco la cabeza por la pared. En ese momento danny vio la sombra misteriosa que se estiro hacia el timbre haciéndolo sonar, el mitad fantasma metió su cabeza y corrió al baño –transformación- dijo antes de transformarse y volar Asia afuera de la casa, la sombra empezó a escapar mientras el mitad fantasma la perseguía hasta que llegaron a una avenida muy transitada así que danny se des transformo, miro para todos lados pero no vio ni a la sombra ni a nadie sospechoso hasta que vio que del otro lado de la calle había otro danny de piel un poco oscurecida y ojos color ámbar que parecía estar triste.

Danny intento cruzar la calle lo mas rápido posible pero el otro danny corrió hasta desaparecer entre la multitud de la calle, el mitad fantasma siguió corriendo por la calle intentando, a unos metros sam estaba caminando con su mochila asía la casa de danny hasta que choco con alguien –perdón, no te vi- dijo esta hasta que vio que había chocado con su amigo peli-negro -¿danny sucedió algo?- pregunto la chica gótica ayudando a su amigo a pararse, cuando estuvieron frente a frente sam noto algo extraño: los ojos de danny eran naranja -¿Quién eres?- pregunto esta, el oji-ámbar no dijo nada y solo siguió corriendo. En ese momento el verdadero danny apareció muy agitado –sam ¿viste a alguien igual a mi?- pregunto este. –si se acaba de ir sígueme, se fue por aquí- dijo Sam empezando a correr, ambos jóvenes corrieron hasta llegar a un parque en el cual no había nadie cerca – Sam busca entre los juegos y busca a alguien de ojos anaranjados yo buscare desde el cielo- dijo danny antes de correr atrás de un árbol para transformarse en danny phantom y salir volando, mientras Sam empezó a buscar por debajo de los juegos y detrás de los arboles, desde las alturas el peli-blanco observaba todo el parque hasta que sobrevoló una pequeña parte un poco apartada en la cual se encontraba un estanque y se escuchaba como si alguien estuviera llorando.

Danny descendió cerca del estanque y se fue acercando a este en silencio escuchando que alguien estaba llorando, cuando llego al estanque sentado abrazando sus piernas bajo un árbol se encontraba el danny sombra (no se me ocurrió ningún otro apodo) que parecía estar llorando, el peli-blanco se fue acercando lentamente por detrás del oji-ámbar hasta que accidental mente piso una rama haciendo un crujido y sorprendiendo al danny sombra – cálmate no te quiero hacer daño solo quiero hablar- dijo danny acercándose con lentitud hasta sentarse junto al oji-ámbar – soy danny phantom y ¿Quién eres?- pregunto el peli-blanco. El danny sombra bajo la vista y dijo – n-no lo se- respondió tímidamente con una voz igual a la de danny -¿Cómo que no sabes quien eres?- pregunto el peli-blanco algo confundido. – solo no lo se- dijo el danny sombra limpiándose las lagrimas –¿que sucede?- pregunto danny colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del oji-naranja el cual lo veía asombrado –nada que te interese- dijo este ultimo desviando la mirada.

En ese momento apareció Sam con el termo fentom lista para atrapar al danny falso -espera Sam- dijo danny pero ya era tarde ya que Sam había activado el termo y encerró al oji-ámbar dentro de este – ¿Qué sucede danny?- pregunto la chica gótica al ver la cara de su amigo –debemos ir al laboratorio este a liberarlo, ese fantasma parecía asustado- dijo el peli-blanco volviendo a su forma humana. Ya en el laboratorio fentom, los padres de danny ya se habían ido dejando solos a en la casa Danny, Sam, jazz y Tucker (N/A: el se entero de todo cuando llego a la casa de danny), todo estaban en la sala de la cocina con el termo -¿Danny, estas seguro de que quieres dejarlo salir? Podría ser una trampa- dijo jazz algo preocupada – eso es cierto, no sabemos de lo que es capas de hacer- dijo tucker –chicos si hubiera querido hacernos algo ya lo hubiera intentado – dijo danny –esta en lo cierto, bien creo que ya es hora de liberarlo- dijo Sam presionando el botón de reversa. En ese momento del termo salió la sombra y esta se fue deslizando por el suelo – muy bien amigo, dime ¿que te sucede? y ¿por que me estabas siguiendo?- dijo Danny –primero ¿me permitirías tocar tu sombra?- pregunto la sombra fantasma, el peli-negro algo dudoso se acerco un poco haciendo que su sombra y el fantasma se tocaran y este se transformara en Danny sombra.

-gracias, ya, has tus preguntas pero a solas- dijo el Danny sombra, Danny miro a su amigos algo sorprendido por la petición pero accedió así que asintió y los demás se retiraron de la cocina –muy bien ahora dime ¿Por qué me estuviste siguiendo?-, -por que eres igual que yo- respondió el oji-ámbar sorprendiendo al oji-azul -¿de que estas hablando?- pregunto este, el Danny sombra se sentó en una de las sillas pero con una expresión de tristeza –soy un hibrido humano-fantasma o eso supongo- comenzó a decir haciendo una pausa para respirar hondo – antes me preguntaste ¿quien era? y te respondí que no lo sabia, es que… no se mi nombre, no se donde vivo, ni si tengo familia, lo único por lo que se que debo ser un mitad fantasma como tu es un corto recuerdo que tengo- explico este cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en estos. Danny se sentó en la silla que se encontraba enfrente del otro Danny, algo curioso - ¿y.. me puede decir de que sucedió en ese recuerdo?- preguntó este, el Danny sombra cerro los ojos y se concentro –en el recuerdo: yo estoy en un laboratorio con luces brillantes, hombres que usaban trajes de seguridad color blanco, una especie de anillo gigante tecnológico, el cual cuando se activa una luz verdosa salió de esta, los hombres con trajes de seguridad empiezan a decir lo logramos pero algo sale mal, la luz de tonos verdosos cambia a ser de tonos de negros, luego una especie de rayo me impacto y después de eso yo solo recordaba esos segundos y esas personas me intentaban disparar con armas laser- dijo el oji-ámbar.

-¿Cuándo fue eso?— pregunto danny – hace 2 meses, en ese corto tiempo aprendí como moverme en estado sombre y a tomar la apariencia de otras personas- dijo el danny sombra -¿y en todo ese tiempo no intentaste convertirte en humano?- pregunto el oji-azul, el oji-ámbar asintió y dijo – si después que te vi transformarte lo intente de múltiples maneras sin éxito por eso estaba llorando antes y por eso te busque-, -bueno yo no se como ayudarte con lo de la transformación pero si quieres te ayudo a descubrir quien eres en realidad ¿quieres?- pregunto danny –ya he escuchado eso 2 veces antes y siempre hay un truco o trampa- dijo el danny sombra cruzando los brazos –no hay ninguna trampa en esto, lo juro- dijo el oji-azul, -esta bien confiare en ti, pero solo si no se lo dices a nadie mas ni siquiera a tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto el oji-ámbar. Danny dudo un poco pero se sentía mal por lo que pasaba así que acepto -bueno me iré y volveré mañana- dijo el danny sombra volviendo a se una simple sombra sin cuerpo -¿tienes donde quedarte? Digo ya que eres un mitad fantasma no puedes ir a la zona fantasma- pregunto el peli-negro –yo siempre me escondo en la sombra de otras personas y las sigo hasta su casa en donde me quedo hasta el amanecer- respondió la sombra.

Danny se sintió mal por la situación del fantasma: no recordaba quien era, no sabía si tiene hogar y no saber en quien confiar -¿Qué tal si te quedas conmigo por un tiempo? Digo hasta que sepamos quien eres- pregunto este con una sonrisa sentándose de cuclillas para estar mas cerca, la sombra dudo un poco pero al ver la sonrisa del otro sintió que podía confiar en el – esta bien…- comenzó a decir mientras se escondía en la sombra del peli-negro y tomando su forma haciendo parecer que era la simple sombra de este -.. pero que nadie lo sepa, recuerda lo que hablamos- termino de decir la sombra


	3. pasados

Ya habían pasado casi 4 días desde que danny y la sombra estaban juntos, en ese tiempo el peli-negro mantuvo su promesa de no decirle a nadie sobre que la sombra se quedaba en su casa (N/A: a sus amigos les dijo que simplemente desapareció), pero en todo ese tiempo la sombra no había hablado mucho sobre lo que había vivido esos 2 meses como una sombra fantasma ,nada, y mientras mas tiempo estaban juntos mas dudas y curiosidad tenia, así que decidió acabar con eso.

Ya era viernes y danny se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de su escuela camino a su siguiente clase, hasta que una mano lo sujeto por atrás y lo jalo asía los casilleros dejando ver a dash -¿Qué quieres ahora dash?- pregunto el peli-negro –escúchame bien fentonto ,, ahora tenemos el examen de matemáticas y quiero que me pases las repuestas pero si mi examen esta mal..- empezó a decir el rubio mientras se preparaba para golpear a danny. pero la sombra de este se estiro hasta quedar detrás de la sombra de dash y proporcionarle un gran calzón chino haciendo que este diera un grito agudo y soltara al peli-negro el cual comenzó a correr hacia el salón de clases – gracias por ayudarme shadow- dijo este, -¿shadow?- pregunto la sombra.

-pues ya que no recuerdas tu nombre y que eres una sombra se me ocurrió llamarte así- dijo danny con una sonrisa mientras entraba al salón en el cual el maestro todavía no había llegado, danny se sentó junto a Tucker quien estaba cin su inseparable PDA -¿que tanto haces Tucker?- pregunto el peli-negro -¿eh? OH hola viejo perdón pero estaba leyendo sobre unos sucesos extraños estos últimos días- dijo el moreno guardando el aparato.–¿sucesos extraños?- pregunto danny algo sorprendido ya que no sintió ninguna presencia en esos días – si, como por ejemplo la repentina disminución de ataques de fantasmas y personas desaparecidas entre otras- explico Tucker mientras sacaba sus lápices y calculadora para el examen, en ese momento el maestro entro.

Después del examen, danny había entrado a su habitación un poco cansado ya que la noche anterior había practicado matemáticas hasta muy tarde, lanzo su mochila a un rincón de la habitación antes de dejarse caer por el cansancio quedando con la vista al techo - ¿shadow podemos hablar? No te preocupes mis padres se fueron a probar un nuevo invento al parque así que volverán tarde y jazz va a ir a una fiesta - dijo el peli-negro, el fantasma se separo de la sombra de este y tomo su forma para después sentarse en el borde de la cama -¿de que quieres hablar danny?- pregunto el oji-ámbar – hasta ahora lo único que me dijiste fue sobre ese recuerdo y después estuviste escapando 2 meses hasta encontrarme, si vamos a tener que estar juntos hasta que sepamos quien eres o eras me gustaría saber mas de ti- dijo el oji-azul. Shadow dio un suspiro y desvió la mirada a un costado, Danny al ver esto tuvo una idea –tengo una idea, ¿Qué tal si tu me haces una pregunta primero, luego yo a ti y seguimos así?- pregunto este con una sonrisa y con una mano en el hombro de shadow – esta bien, ¿con quien lo "hiciste" la primera vez?- pregunto este –¿con quien hice que?..- en ese momento el oji-azul comprendió la pregunta –bueno fue con una chica llamada rouse en un campamento de verano pero no se sintió como yo lo esperaba, muy bien ahora es mi turno ¿a que te referías antes con eso de que ya as escuchado que te prometían ayudarte y siempre había una trampa o truco?-..

Shadow dio un suspiro –después que escape de esos hombres conocí a dos personas el primero se llamaba Gregory quien era un empresario de 29 años, cuando me conoció me dijo que me ayudaría pero para eso necesitaba tiempo así que yo tomaba su lugar en el trabajo hasta que un día descubrí que en ese tiempo que "buscaba pistas de mi identidad" solo se la pasaba con un montón de mujerzuelas por hay .y después vino Justin un hombre de 33, quien me pedía que tomara la apariencia de distintas personas para fingir que era popular para conseguir una chica, pero cuando ya tuvo la chica me dejo tirado- dijo este con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla ,Danny se sintió un completo imbécil por hacer esa pregunta y con una de sus manos quito la lagrima que caia por la mejilla del otro – no te preocupes, yo si cumpliré mi promesa- dijo el oji-azul.

Después de unas horas ambos mitad fantasma seguían hablando de las aventuras que Danny había vivido desde que obtuvo sus poderes - ¿el fantasma de las cajas no tiene cerebro o que? atacar con cajas de almuerzos nada mas les haría daño a los que están a dieta- comento shadow quien estaba sonriendo y riendo – eso parece, oye shadow voy a buscar algo de yogur ¿quieres comer algo?- pregunto Danny al ver que ya eran las 3 pm – tal vez un poco de te y galletas pero descuida voy yo a la cocina, tu mejor ponte a hacer tu tarea antes de que aparezca un fantasma- dijo el oji-ámbar saliendo de la habitación. Al llegar a la cocina shadow ya estaba colocando en una bandeja el baso de yogur para Danny y una tasa de te con galletas –danny ya volvimos- dijo jack fentom desde la entrada junto con maddie, quienes al entrar en la cocina el oji-ámbar noto que traían una especie de cadenas tecnológicas en una bolsa – hola Danny ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- pregunto la mayor – bien "mama" ¿Qué es eso que traen en la bolsa?- pregunto el oji-ámbar (N/A: maddie traia puesto sus gafas rojas de seguridad así que no noto el color y jack es bien distraído) -estas son las cadenas fentom las cuales cuando detectan a un fantasma a menos de un metro salen volando y los encadena y evita que usen sus poderes, ya atrapamos tres fantasmas en el parque y mejor los devolvemos a la zona fantasma- dijo jack con mucho orgullo dejando las cadenas en la mesa mientras el y su esposa se iban al laboratorio.

Cuando shadow paso cerca de las cadenas para toma la bandeja con la merienda, la cadena se activo y lo envolvió por completo haciéndolo caer al suelo –""genial" a ahora tengo que esperar a que alguien me desenvuelva- dijo este, en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos que provenían de las escaleras y que se iban acercando –shadow ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto danny mientras se acercaba – ¡no las toques! Estas cadenas las fabricaron tus padres, si te acercas mas te atraparan igual que a mi- dijo el oji-ámbar.

-¿y por que no te transformas en sombra?- pregunto danny –ni que fuera tan fácil, tus padres dijeron que estaban hechas para que ningún fantasma pueda usar sus poderes así que no podría solo pensar en estar en estado sombra y…- pero en ese momento, shadow se transformo en sombra liberándose de las cadenas –wow mejor desactivas las cadenas con la espátula para que no te atrapen- sugirió este. Danny tomo la espátula y viendo el botón de apagado desactivo las cadenas -¿Cómo sabias que necesitaba ayuda?- pregunto shadow, el peli-negro solo se encogió de hombros – no lo sabia solo baje a decirte que hay un fantasma cerca- dijo este, shadow se combino con la sombra de danny antes de salir corriendo al baño y cerrando con seguro –transformación- dijo danny transformándose en fantasma y después saliendo volando por el techo.

Ya en la noche Danny se encontraba descansando en su cama mientras a su lado su sombra parecía todo lo contrario

**(narración de shadow)**

Me encuentro en un lugar oscuro donde hace frio, mucho frio, solo puedo ver sombrar y oscuridad a mi alrededor y frente a mi hay un portal de luz negra con rojo -¡LANSCE! – se escucha una voz que grita desde el otro lado del portal el cual ahora muestra a un hombre alto, de piel blanca, cabeza rapada dejando ver que era peli-castaño y que usaba un traje blanco. Con lentes de sol y guantes, la imagen del portal se empieza a ver borrosa, el frio empieza a ser remplazado por una sensación cálida y se ve como dos alas me envuelven

** (fin de la narración)**

Shadow acababa de despertar tomando la apariencia de Danny, estaba con la respiración agitada, se sentó en el piso pensando sobre lo que había soñado -¿Quién era esa persona?- se pregunto por lo bajo recordando el hombre que había visto


	4. la casa de las sombras parte 1

Después de unos días danny, Tucker y Sam se encontraban en la cafetería de la escuela almorzando y hablando de los sucesos extraños que últimamente estaban pasando – ya han pasado 3 días sin avistamiento de fantasma ¿Qué estará pasando?- pregunto el peli-negro –¿creen que tenga que ver algo con la sombra fantasma?– pregunto la chica gótica –si viejo, desde que apareció los fantasma parecieran no querer ni acercarse- dijo el moreno. –no lo creo, debe ser por otra cosa- dijo Danny dándole un sorbo a su baso de jugo -¿y por que estas tan seguro? Desde que hablaste con ella o el no estoy segura si es hombre o mujer , no la hemos visto- dijo Sam comiendo una ensalada –solo digamos que estoy seguro de lo que digo- respondió el peli-negro observando de reojo su sombra.

En ese momento el aliento fantasmal de danny se activo, este miro para todos lados pero no vio ningún fantasma hasta que desde la cocina de la cafetería salió disparada una caja de carne, todos los presentes dirigieron la mirada a la cocina y de esta salieron 4 fantasmas pequeños en forma de diablillos quienes abrieron la caja de carne, empezando a lanzar el contenido de esta, todos los alumnos empezaron a salir a gran velocidad de la cafetería mientras danny se escondió bajo la mesa y se transformo antes de salir y intentar golpear a los diablillos . Sam y Tucker cerraron la puerta de la cafetería para que nadie viera lo que estaba sucediendo mientras danny se volvía intangible haciendo que toda la carne que lanzaban los fantasmas lo travesaran, los cuatro diablillos al ver esto empezaron a volar a con rapidez hacia afuera de la escuela mientras el mitad fantasma los perseguía junto con sus amigos quienes se quedaban muy atrás.

De repente cuando los fantasmas y danny pasaron cerca de lo que parecía una enorme casa con un gran jardín delantero los cinco cayeron al suelo mientras sentían un dolor muy intenso, mientras los diablillos se seguían retorciendo por el dolor el peli-blanco había quedado inconsciente, shadow al ver esto se separo de la sombra de este y tomo su apariencia de phantom pero con la piel oscurecida y los ojos color ámbar –danny, ¿estas bien? ¿que sucede?- pregunto este sacudiéndolo con una mano para despertarlo. –alto hay, aléjate de nuestro amigo- dijo Sam junto a tucker frente a la casa apuntando con una de sus muñequeras laser –espera Sam, yo no le hice nada pero hay que alejarlo de aquí- dijo shadow levantando las manos, la chica gótica vio a los fantasmas que habían ido a su escuela notando que estaban sufriendo sin que el otro danny los tocara – tucker atrapa rápido a los fantasmas en el termo yo ayudo a la sombra a alegar a danny de aquí- dijo esta.

Tucker obedeció sacando el termo fentom de su mochila, mientras shadow y Sam levantaban a Danny quien entre abrió un poco los ojos – Danny resiste- escucho decir al oji-ámbar pero sonaba lejano antes de volver a desmayarse, después de un tiempo danny (en su forma humana) despertó en su cama y junto a el se encontraba shadow aun con la apariencia de danny phantom –por fin despertaste, ya me estaba preocupando- dijo este dándole abraso al peli-negro antes de ruborizarse un poco y separarse. -¿Qué sucedió? Recuerdo que estaba persiguiendo a unos fantasmas pero después nada- dijo danny sentándose en el borde de la cama –mientras perseguías a los fantasmas pasaron por una gran casa y quedaste inconsciente y los fantasmas empezaron a retorcerse de dolor- dijo shadow sentándose junto al oji-azul -¿y como me trajiste a casa sin que mis padres te vieran- pregunto este –bueno tuve un poco de ayuda..- dijo el oji-ámbar algo nervioso.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a Sam y Tucker con expresiones de molestia – am… ¡S-Sam, TUCKER!, que alegría verlos- dijo danny algo nervioso - nada de "que alegría verlos" el ya nos conto todo, no puedo creer que "el" allá estado todo este tiempo contigo y no nos lo dijeras- dijo la chica gótica con enojo –Sam, si quieres enojarte con alguien que sea conmigo, yo le pedí a Danny que no les dijera nada- dijo shadow aparándose de su asiento – esta bien pero contigo hablare luego- dijo Sam calmándose un poco –el tiene nombre, en realidad se lo puse yo pero su nombre es shadow- dijo danny con algo de molestia por que su amiga había llamado "el" a su amigo –esta bien viejo pero que mejor tome su apariencia de sombra por que tus padres están subiendo las escaleras- dijo Tucker mientras el oji-ámbar se ocultaba en la sombra del oji-azul. En ese momento aparecieron maddie y jack en la habitación – hola danny -como te sientes?- pregunto la mayor –bien mama, ¿Cómo llegue aquí?- pregunto danny haciéndose el inocente – unos fantasmas aparecieron en tu escuela y empezaron a atacar con carne y uno te golpeo tan fuerte que quedaste inocente por suerte Sam y Tucker pudieron sacarte de hay y traerte a casa- dijo jack.

después de unos minutos los dos mayores volvieron al laboratorio dejando solos a los amigos de su hijo en la sala –mejor vamos a casa y mañana hablas con ese "shedow"– dijo Tucker viendo que ya eran las 2pm –en primer lugar su nombre es shadow que significa sombra y en segundo lugar tal vez tengas razón- dijo Sam levantándose del sofá – espera Sam- escucharon decir ambos mientras frente a ellos apareció shadow con la apariencia de Tucker –muy bien ahora tengo muchas cosas de que hablar sombrita…-empezó a decir la chica gótica antes de ser interrumpida por el oji-ámbar –ya se pero no es hora de eso, tenemos que ir a la casa en donde danny se desmayo, algo de ese lugar lo daño y quiero descubrir que fue ¿vienen conmigo?- dijo shadow. –¿y por que tendríamos que ir contigo? ¿no puedes tomar la forma de cualquiera e ir tu solo?- pregunto tucker – pues si tomo la apariencia de alguien puede que aparezca alguien que lo conozca y yo no sabría que decir, si me transformara en perro me llevarían a la perrera, gato me morderían los perros y paloma, bueno digamos que no me acostumbro- dijo el oji-ámbar.

-esta bien pero te tendremos vigilado- dijo Sam con tono amenazante, ya en la casa en la que danny se desmayo tucker y Sam se encontraban en la puerta tocando el timbre –aparecer no hay nadie- dijo la chica gótica –déjenmelo a mi- dijo shadow apareciendo al lado de esta con la forma de danny phantomm antes de volverse intangible para atrabezar la puerta y abriéndola dejando ver una sala de paredes azules con muebles de madera y una escalera blanca que llevaba al primer piso. Cuando entraron pudieron notar que parecía que nadie había estado en la casa desde hace poco tiempo ya que había una ligera capa de polvo –este lugar tiene mas polvo que la guía telefónica de mi casa- comento tucker pasando la mano por encima de uno de los muebles – yo revisare el primer piso ustedes revisen aquí- dijo shadow antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras pero fue detenido por Sam –nada de eso yo iré contigo para ver que no hagas nada sospechoso- dijo esta subiendo las escaleras junto al oji-ámbar.

Sam y shadow entraron una por una a las habitaciones del primer piso encontrándose con: un armario de escobas, una biblioteca y dos dormitorios, a medida que mas iban recorriendo la casa mas sentía shadow que había estado hay antes –¿sucede algo?- pregunto la chica gótica al ver el comportamiento del oji-ámbar –no lo se, siento como si. Ya hubiera estado aquí antes- dijo este abriendo la ultima puerta que quedaba viendo que detrás de esta se encontraba una sala de estar de paredes blancas, una chimenea de ladrillos, dos sofás uno frente del otro separados por una mesita de centro y encima de la repisa de la chimenea se encontraban unas fotos que no se veían bien por el polvo.

Mientras tanto en el piso principal, tucker estaba revisando los cajones en busca de algo que pareciera aprueba de fantasmas sin éxito hasta que accidental mente derribo una estatuilla de porcelana que parecía estar conectada a un mecanismo, de repente todo el mueble se empezó a abrir en múltiples direcciones dejando ver una computadora pantalla plana muy avanzada. –¡genial!- dijo Tucker tomando una de las sillas y empezando a intentar tener acceso a la computadora ya que tenia clave, el moreno se encontraba tan concentrado con el aparato que no notaba que por la sala se empezaba a mover una enorme sombra.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso, Sam y shadow estaban inspeccionando la sala de estar sin encontrar nada que pareciera un aparato anti fantasmas, cuando el oji-ámbar paso cerca de la chimenea noto algo extraño en una de las fotografías, sacando un pañuelo de su bolcillo limpio un poco la fotografía notando que en esta aparecía el hombre que había visto en su sueño hace algunas noches y un joven de probablemente 15 o 16 años, piel blanca,, pelo castaño con un mechón azul, ojos castaños que usaba una camisa sin mangas azul con una L naranja en uno de los hombros , unos jeans negros ajustados y que tenia un arete en la oreja derecha y se encontraban frente a una laguna. Algo en esa fotografía se le hacia familiar hasta que de repente un recuerdo apareció en su mente

**Recuerdo de shadow**

Se podía ver al hombre de traje blanco sentado en un bote pescando junto a el, el mayor lo mira y le sonríe pero de repente suena su celular – discúlpame es de mi trabajo- dijo este atendiendo la llamada mientras el escucha –si el proyecto TITAN ya casi esta listo,…no hasta ahora los sistemas mecánicos funcionan bien solo falta abrir el portal para extraer el componente final… esta bien adiós- dijo el hombre de traje blanco guardando el celular – lo siento campeón pero tenemos que volver mañana a nuestra casa en amity park- dijo este, en ese momento el recuerdo se empezó a ver borroso

**Fin del recuerdo**

Shadow ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Sam al ver que este se había quedado viendo la fotografía por largo tiempo -¿eh?- dijo este al volver a la realidad, en ese momento se escucharon unos golpes provenientes del piso de abajo junto con un grito de tucker -¡SAM, SHADOW AYUDA!- grito este, cuando ambos bajaron se encontraron con el moreno disparando con un arma anti ectoplasmica a un enorme lobo hecho de sombras el cual parecía aumentar de tamaña con cada disparo – ¡tucker detente lo estas haciendo mas grande!- grito la chica gótica mientras el oji-ámbar comenzó a volar por la sala distrayendo al fantasma. Tucker y Sam empezaron a esquivar las patas del lobo hasta llegar a la puerta mientras shadow se concentro y sus manos empezaron a emanar una energía roja (N/A: como la energía verde de danny pero roja) creando con esta una esfera y lanzándola causando que el lobo se empezara a encoger un poco –shadow vámonos- dijo Sam desde la puerta,, el oji-ámbar asintió antes de lanzar otra esfera de energía y transformarse en sombra combinándose con la de Sam.

Ya en la casa fentom, danny se encontraba terminando la tarea de la escuela hasta que escucho un pequeño golpe en su ventana, dándose vuelta pudo ver a un pequeño gato negro con ojos anaranjados que lo miraba como esperando algo, el oji-azul se levanto de su escritorio y camino hasta la ventana abriéndola y dejando pasar al gato el cual se sentó en la cama. –por fin llegas ya me tenias muy preocupado- dijo danny acercándose al gato el cual se transformo en una sombra para luego tocar la del oji-azul y transformarse en este –perdón pero estuve junto con Sam y tuck en la casa en la que te desmayaste buscando el ¿por que? paso eso- explico shadow.

-¿que averiguaste?- pregunto danny, pero no recibió respuesta alguna- ¿sucedió algo?- pregunto este al ver que shadow estaba muy cayado –no encontramos el por que te desmayaste pero esa casa.. se me hace familiar, había muchas cosas que me parecía a verlas visto antes, incluso vi un recuerdo en el que creo que vi a mi padre- dijo el oji-ámbar.


End file.
